lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Lindon
Lindon (Quenyan for 'Land of the Singers') was the longest-standing Eldarin Kingdom in Middle-earth, and the mightiest throughout the Second Age. At its height, it was ruled by Ereinion Gil-galad, High King of the Ñoldor, and was the strongest enemy of Sauron in Middle-earth during the Second Age. The realm endured through the Third Age, though diminished, and was the site of the Grey Havens, where the elves, as well as the Ring-bearers sailed to the Undying Lands. Description Lindon was located in what remained of Ossiriand; the Land of Seven Rivers and all that was left of the peninsula of Beleriand after the War of Wrath. After the ruin of Beleriand, the realm of Lindon encompassed all the land west of the Blue Mountains and east of the sea in the North of Middle-earth. The Gulf of Lune broke the realm of Lindon into Forlindon (north) and Harlindon (south). The Grey Havens (Mithlond) lay at the mouth of the River Lune. Through a break in the Blue Mountains, the land of Eriador lay to the east, and farther southeast laid the Shire. Eastward also lay the Kingdom of Eregion, at the feet of the Misty Mountains. The mountains, partially sunk in the ruin of Beleriand, formed a portion of the realm's east border. The realm reached as far north over the mountains as the Little Lune. North of that boundary was what remained of the Dwarf kingdom of Belegost. Towards the end of the Second Age, the realm of Arnor was established by Elendil to the northeast of Lindon. The lands of Lindon were said to be lush and green, with thick forests lining the foothills of the Blue Mountains. The havens of the elves were found along the Gulf of Lune, where the land became rocky yet lush along the coast. History Second Age After the War of Wrath, those Elves who had sought refuge on the coast of the sea at the mouths of the river Sirion removed into the land that was left in the northwest of Middle-earth. There they established the realm of Lindon in SA 1. In the North at Forlindon Gil-galad ruled a majority of Noldorin Elves. In southern Harlindon, Celeborn was the lord of many Sindar and the remaining Green Elves of Beleriand. He did not rule under Gil-galad for long, though, eventually removing to Lothlorien with his wife, Galadriel. At the Grey Havens Círdan was the lord of many shipbuilders of the Teleri who survived the ruin of the First Age, as well as the remaining Sindar. The Elves throve now that the threat of Morgoth was removed, and Lindon became a fair kingdom. The Elves of Lindon also established friendly contacts with some of the Men who dwelt west of the Misty Mountains in the First Age, distantly related to the people of Marach who crossed into Beleriand. Early in the sixth century of the Second Age, the first ships of Númenor returned to Middle-Earth. Vëantur, father-in-law of Tar-Meneldur, led the first expedition. Later he returned with his grandson and heir to the throne, Aldarion, and the Númenoreans were well liked by Gil-galad and his people. Tar-Aldarion continued his voyages to Lindon throughout his reign as the sixth King of Númenor, and Círdan taught much to the mariners of Númenor. After the reign of Aldarion, Númenor was less active in the affairs of Lindon for many hundred years, though friendship remained. In the 12th century, Sauron attempted to infiltrate Lindon disguised as 'Anatar', the Lord of Gifts. His strength now on the mend after Morgoth's defeat, Sauron purposed to corrupt the strongest of the remaining Elf-kingdoms. Gil-galad denied him, however, with the counsel of Elrond, who dwelt then with the King in Forlindon. Though they did not know Anatar's true identity at the time, the wise lords of Lindon foresaw evil in Anatar. Sauron then turned his attention to Eregion, where he succeeded in invading Celebrimbor's kingdom. After Sauron forged the One Ring at the beginning of the 16th century, he declared war on the Elf-kingdoms to capture the Rings of Power they had hidden from him. Lindon sent a small army east to the aid of Eregion, but Sauron's forces defeated the combined force. His army ravaged Eregion, and came to the borders of Lindon. There, Gil-galad's remaining forces dug in against Sauron's forces, and were strengthened by a great fleet sent from Númenor by Tar-Minastir, King of Númenor, under his son and heir Ciryatan. With the aid of the Númenoreans, participating in their first war upon Middle-Earth, Lindon was freed and Sauron's forces overthrown. Sauron returned to Mordor and focused his attention now on ruining Númenor. In the year SA 3319 of the Second Age, Númenor was destroyed, and Elendil and his remnant of Faithful Númenoreans landed on the coast of Middle-earth. Elendil established the North-Kingdom of Arnor and ruled over both it and the South-Kingdom of Gondor. He became close friends with Gil-galad, and they pledged support to one another against the preparing blow of Sauron, who had risen to power once again after fleeing the ruin of Numenor. The War of the Last Alliance began in SA 3434, and the Elves of Lindon under Gil-galad were the backbone of the Elven armies. Elendil's Númenorean refugees, along with Dúnedain who had removed to Middle-Earth before the destruction of Númenor, marched alongside the host of Gil-galad, and eventually they laid siege to the Dark Tower. Sauron himself then came to battle, and slew both Gil-galad and Elendil. Then Isildur son of Elendil cut the ring from Sauron's hand, and he was for a time defeated. Third Age After the death of Gil-galad, the lordship of Lindon passed to Círdan; and the line of Noldorin kings in Middle-Earth came to an end. The population of Lindon had been reduced by the long and bloody war with Sauron. Following the war, many Elves began to come to the Grey Havens and sail to Valinor, further depleting Lindon's population. Círdan continued his shipbuilding, and had much work constructing the vessels to carry the Elves west. However, the kingdom began to dwindle as the ships continued to sail. The Witch-King of Angmar attacked the Kingdom of Arnor in the 13th century of the Third Age. Lindon lent what aid it could to the Dúnedain, but after many years, the North-Kingdom was overthrown. The Dúnedain went into exile, and the kingdom of Lindon shrank rapidly. By the time of the War of the Ring, it was a shadow of its former glory, with only Mithlond seeing regular traffic and activity. After Sauron's defeat, the last Elves began to sail for Valinor, and it is said that Círdan is there, awaiting the last ship to sail west himself. External link *Lindon at Tolkien Gateway Category:Quenya words Category:Regions Category:Realms Category:Lindon de:Lindon nl:Lindon ru:Линдон